Lady Kagome
by rosepuppy
Summary: Kagome used to live in the Eastland before the Northland tried to take over. What will everyone say when she tells them? Sessy/Kago -On hold-
1. Just the beginning

As the group made their way back to the village, Kagome was lost in her own world. In one week it would be her 18th birthday and she was ecstatic. She was to travel to the Eastern Lands to see her father after the change. That's right, she was an Inu-demon. She was sent to be with her mother, grandpa, and baby brother when the Northern Lands tried to take over the Eastern Lands.

"Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled back in response.

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes." He said.

"Sorry. Hey I'm going home for the week, bye." Kagome said cheerfully as she went to go to the well.

"Hey. Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to stop her.

As Kagome made her way to the well, she kept looking at her left hand that had a ring on it. The ring was gold with a blue flower on it. What's the ring for? Well when she takes it off, she'll be able to be in her demon form. Her mother gave it to her so that on her 18th birthday when she changed, her friends would not see who or what she was.

Kagome jumped into the well as soon as she reached it. When she got to the other side, she started climbing up the well wall. She got up to the top and made her way inside the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called as she entered her home.

Her mom ran out of the kitchen. "Hello baby." She said.

"Hi momma." Kagome said.


	2. An sorry

Hey guys!

Ok just to let you know I have gone and changed my name from pup-chan to rosepuppy. I don't know why but I didn't like my old name and all my fiends call me rose so why not. I hope you all aren't to mixed-up too much.

Later rosepuppy


	3. The change

Hi guys! Sorry it toke so long to get this chapter up. Oh I for got to do this last time but I don't own Inuyasha or anything but the plot. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Kagome how have you been?" Her mother asked as she walked over to her and hugged her.

"I've been just fine mom. What about you guys? How have you been?" Kagome asked as she let go of her mother and walked into the kitchen.

"We've been fine." She said as she made her way into the kitchen after her daughter.

Just then the front door opened and a 'I'm home' could be heard as the door closed.

"In the kitchen, Souten." Yelled Kagome's mom as she helped Kagome get her school books together.

As soon as Souten came into the room and saw Kagome he dropped his bag and ran to hug her.

"Sis!" He yelled as he jumped on her. "When did you get back? How long are you going to stay this time? Are we going back with you?" He asked in one breath.

"Just a moment ago, a week, and yes." was Kagome's answer.

_**ONE WEEK LATER!!!! **_(sorry I'm lazy.)

It had been one week and in an hour it would be time for Kagome's change. Right now she was packing all of her kimono.

"Kagome! It's time." Yelled her mom for the stairs.

"Be right down!" She called back. Kagome looked around the room and made sure she had everything. When she was sure she made her way over to the door and down the stairs. As she got to the living room she saw her mom and Grandpa along with Souten in kimono. As she looked at them she saw her mom had long, silver hair, dark gold eyes, and she was now ambit taller. Her Grandpa had gray hair and yellow/gold eyes. Now as she looked at Souten he looked just like her mom excepted he had yellow eyes and not a dark gold. As the clock hit 5:00 pm Kagome was engulfed in a bright, blue light. It was about a half hour before the light dimed. Her mom smiled as she made her way over to the mirror. Kagome look at herself. She had long, silver hair like her mom's but she also had silver eyes. She was taller then before just like her mom and Souten.

"Well it's time to go." Her mom said as she picked up her bag. "Let's go" And she walked out the door to the well house.

They all got there and jumped in and the blue light engulfed them. As Kagome looked up she saw a blue sky and jumped up out of the well followed by Souten, then her mom, and last Grandpa.

"So cool!" Souten yelled as he looked around.

"Kagome!" was heard off in the distends and Kagome put on her ring, looking just the same as before her change, as her family hugged her and left.

"Inuyasha." She said as calm as she could as she turned around. There, coming at her, was the one person she did not want to see.

"Come on, Kagome. We have to go find the shards." He said as he pulled her hand.

"No." She stated and pulled her hand away from him.

"Why not, Wench?!" He exclaimed.

"I have something to do," Kagome said calmly as she started to walk in east. "You may come, but get the others first. To find me go to the East lands." She replied as she made her way deeper into the trees.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Sesshoumaru!**

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked a young girl.

"The East lands, Rin." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Oh, why?" Rin asked.

"To meet the Eastland princess." he replied.

"Oh." was her answer."Is she nice?"

"Yes, Rin. She is." He said

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
